Hei Loulan
Hei Lou Lan was the tribe leader of Hei Tribe, she cultivates Flame and Strength Dao. After the collapse of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, she disassociate herself from Hei Tribe. Later on she ascends to immortal realm and become a Strength Path Perfect physique Gu Immortal. Personality As the male disguise, Hei Lou Lan has always been brutal and violent, and also extremely lecherous. It was a well known fact in Northern Plains. As a female, Hei Lou Lan possessed a wild tyrannical aura and a noble aura manifested like a proud tigress. She's bold and fearless, while also having heroic spirit. From the perspective of both genders, Hei Lou Lan's personality is very ambitious and also having thirst for power. Appearance As the male disguise, Hei Lou Lan is black and fat. His face was full of hair, his body was bulky like an angry bear, his uneven shiny white teeth were like daggers giving people a ruthless feeling and his triangular eyes shone with threatening brilliance. As a female, Hei Lou Lan was a remarkably beautiful woman like warrior goddess, she had a stimulating and charming body with sharp brows and bright eyes. She has a black hair and black pupils. Most of her features were inherited from her parents appearance and she definitely can be called the Northern Plains fairy maiden. Background Hei Lou Lan's parents were Su Xian Er of the Su Tribe and Hei Cheng form the Hei Tribe. Su Xian's Night Elopement story was widely known in the Northern Plains. Hei Cheng and Su Xian Er had a daughter, she followed her father's surname, while getting the name Lou Lan. Years later, Su Xian Er died and Hei Cheng announced to the public that his wife's body had deteriorated after giving birth to Hei Lou Lan, she fell heavily ill and her strength fell drastically, thus she died a few years later in her Blessed Land's earthly calamity. But the truth was Hei Cheng obtained the Yin-Yang Life Extension Method from Eighty-Eight True Yang Buildingback in his younger days. To use Yin-Yang Life Extension Method, a male and female Gu Immortal have to cooperate, using copulation to extend the lifespan of one of them. But there was a flaw in Yin-Yang Life Extension Method. If one gains lifespan, the other must lose lifespan. For his own selfish desires, he lied to his wife with ill intentions. She trusted Hei Cheng and cooperated with him and had most of her lifespan taken away. Before Hei Lou Lan's mother died, her mother saw Hei Cheng's true colors and told her daughter to be careful. Hei Lou Lan investigated her father and found that there was a problem with Hei Cheng's cultivation. The lifespan that Hei Cheng took away was consumed very quickly. As time passed by, Hei Cheng is currently facing another crisis of dwindling lifespan. His current target would be his own daughter. Hei Lou Lan have the Great Strength True Martial Physique and once she advanced to a Gu Immortal, her foundations will be extremely firm. If Hei Cheng uses the Yin-Yang Life Extension Method on his daughter, less lifespan would be wasted in the process, and he would gain much more lifespan. Because Hei Lou Lan possessed one the Ten Extreme Physiques named Great Strength True Martial, her life was in danger as a mortal Gu Master. In order to preserve her life, her father asks his concubine for help. Fairy Jiang Yu, a concubine of Hei Cheng, has Dark Limit Immortal Gu that can conceal aura, hide Heavenly Secret's, and protect Hei Lou Lan from deductions. Hei Lou Lan's Great Strength True Martial Physique was sealed with the help of Dark Limit Immortal Gu. With Dark Limit Immortal Gu, Hei Lou Lan also was disguised as a man, hiding her identity from the world. From then on she had lived as a male in the Hei Tribe and later became known as the Black Tyrant. Before Su Xian Er died, she left behind a Self Strength Immortal Gu, "Familial Emotion", and a variety of Gu Worms to her daughter. Because of the "Familial Emotion", Hei Lou Lan could use her mother's green grape Immortal Essence. Allowing Hei Lou Lan to use Immortal Gu in Imperial Court Blessed Land when she was a mortal. Abilities and powers Hei Lou Lan possessed the Vigorous True Martial physiq, causing her strength to be extremely powerful. Because of her physique, she is most suited to cultivate in Strength Dao. After becoming a Gu Immortal, her stamina would be unlimited and her wounds would quickly heal. Not only that, her Strength Dao realm would also increase in time compare to any other A Grade talents, the longer she cultivate in her strength path. The more she fight, the stronger she becomes. Vigorous True Martial physiq is the best for Strength Dao and is most suited for close combat. Trivia *Hei Lou Lan's real identity is unknown to everyone except the Hei Tribe. Hei Lou Lan is in fact a female and was forced to disguise as a male with the help of Dark Limit Immortal Gu. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gu Immortal Category:Rank 7